Kingdom Heartless
by Sorakei
Summary: After all of the events that happened in KINGDOM HEARTS, 100 years later our 3 main characters aka heroes have been reincarnated: Sora is reincarnated as a 15 year old girl named Sakura, Riku has also been reincarnated as a girl,who is known as 15 year ol


As you know, I do not own KINGDOM HEARTS, but I own the original characters Raiku, Sakura, and Kori. (HA!)

POV point of view

Kingdom Heartless INTRO

On the Destiny Islands lived three close friends: Sora, Riku, and Kairi (you all know the _KINGDOM HEARTS_ story so I won't have to explain this section of the story).

100 years later after all of these events, Sora and Riku were reincarnated into 2 young beautiful girls: Sakura is Sora's reincarnation and Raiku is Riku's reincarnation while Kairi's reincarnation is a boy named Kori. Together, these friends play around and enjoy each other's company. Knowing each other since they were little kids, Kori has developed emotions for both Sakura and Raiku, which means he loves them both. Problem is, he can't choose between them (ouch) and the girls realize that they both have feelings for Kori as well (Super ouch). Then, …well…I'm spoiling every thing aren't I? Why don't you just read on to the rest of the story hmm? OKAY! See ya!

Destiny Islands 

It was a beautiful sunny day as the oceans' waves hit against the beach's sand. By the shore sat Raiku, polishing her nails a glittery black (Her fashion style is a mix with punk and Goth). Then Sakura came and sat next to her. "Hey Rai-Rai." She greeted her. "Hey Sakura. S'up?" asked Raiku as she set the bottle of the black nail polish beside her. Sakura reached for the nail polish bottle. "I came over to polish my nails." She replied (Sakura's fashion style is Punk). They both loved to sit beside the beach and polish their nails together. Especially if the polish is black (that's the only color they use) with glitter in it. Sakura unscrewed the top and started polishing her thumbnail. Then a shadow loomed over them. They spun their heads around to see Kori smiling down at them. Then he sat between them and wrapped his arms around them both. "Hello my lovelies." He said to them. "Hey Kori." Sakura greeted him. "Hey watch it!" scolded Raiku. "I just polished my nails! Mess 'em up and your dead!" "Touchy, touchy." Replied Kori as he pushed back his short bright red hair. Sakura laughed at them. Then Raiku patted Kori on his head and laughed. They then stared up at the beautiful blue sky with clouds roaming by. "Hey," Kori began (his voice kind of sounds like Riku's). "Have you guys ever wondered if there were other worlds out there? I mean, it sounds crazy but…" "I have, every once in a while. Like, what's so special about this island?" says Raiku. "Because this is where we all met and became best friends." Sakura answers. Kori becomes silent. "But I…I've always wondered…why are we here on this island? What would happen if we were born some where else? There could be other worlds out there…just waiting to be explored." He says. "Maybe." Raiku replies as she got up. And while Sakura and Kori weren't looking, she just stared at Kori. She admired his soft red hair and those perfect furious blue eyes of his. And his face was just so perfect. The way his lips curl up when he pouts, the way he smiles when he laughs showing off his perfectly white teeth. Some times, she'd think of him constantly.

Raiku's POV

What am I thinking? Why am I thinking of Kori like this? I mean, I've known the guy since I was 5 and I've never thought of him like this then so why am I NOW! I shake my head out of concentration. Kori's just a friend. Unless…I _love_ him. NO! couldn't be! I can't be in love with Kori! That's impossible. "Raiku," he calls to me. "are you okay?" I shake my head again, noticing I am **still** staring at him. I put on a smile for him. "yeah." I say. "I'm fine." At least I think I am, aren't I? I gotta get this outta my head. But I don't know what to do. I'll just leave it alone, I mean, it's just a teenage phase (I think) I'll get over it. I stretch my arms and yawn. "Sleepy?" Kori asks me with that 'oh so cute' smile. I smile back. "Yeah, kinda." I stretch some more. "I guess I'll go and take a nap." I say to them. "if you need me, I'll be over at the poupu tree." "Okay." Sakura answers. I walk along the beach, barefoot with my shoes in my left hand. At the center, is the tree. I set my shoes down and I sit against the tree trunk, beside my shoes. I close my tired eyes to sleep.

Raiku's Dream 

_I'm leaning against the poupu tree trunk, sitting down, playing with the sand between my toes. Then Kori walks over with a smile. "Hi Kori." I greet him. He walks closer to me, with that same smile and then puts one arm on the tree trunk. I look at him. "what's up with you?" I ask. He leans closer to me and pulls me against his body. There isn't any space between us, just two wet bodies atop of one another. What's going on with him? "Kori, are you okay?" his smile becomes bigger, then he comes closer. His lips, 3 inches away from mine. Is he trying to kiss me? No. This must be some sort of prank he's playing. "Ha, ha. Very funny Kori. You can get off me now." But he gets closer. My throat feels dry and my lower lip is quivering. "c-c-c-c-" I'm trying to say 'C'mon Kori, quit playin'' , but my words aren't coming out right. "K-k-k-Kori…q-quit it…" I manage to say. Then he overlaps his lips on mine. What's wrong with him? I should push him off right now…but I can't. it feels so good to kiss him. His tongue is moving around my mouth as he pulls me closer to his wet body. I mustn't give in to this. I can't. But I have. The passion is through me. I close my eyes and I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck as I move my tongue into his mouth. Ooh. This feels so good, but it's so wrong. I can't be doing this with Kori. What will Sakura do if she sees this? Well right now, I don't care. I just like the feeling of his body against mine. I just feel so good right now. No one has ever made me feel this way. I just don't want this kiss to end._

I wake up, still sitting against the tree trunk. Was that a dream? If it was, it felt so real. Nah, Kori wouldn't do anything like that in REAL LIFE, or would he?

SORRY! To be continued!

-Sorakei


End file.
